starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Shakuras
Shakuras is the homeworld planet of the Dark Templar.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. It possesses at least one moon and is located in a star system that features a gas giant. Shakuras is a desert planet with ebony rock, fixed in a state of perpetual twilight.2008-06-29. Samwise Didier, Dave Bergain. WWI 08 Coverage - StarCraft II Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-06-29. In contrast with Aiur (homeworld of the Protoss), Shakuras is a planet devoid of vegetation.1999-11-19, Rock Garden. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed on 2007-11-11 It is also the homeworld of the Kakaru, a flying reptilian creature similar to pterosaurs. The skeletons of previously-existing lifeforms can be found scattered over the planet. It is home to a Warp GateStarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. and a Xel'Naga Temple.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. The capital is Talematros.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Drawing the Web (in English). 1998. The main settlement of the Khalai is New Antioch. History Early History When Khas created the Khala some tribes refused to submit. Adun was sent to destroy the dissenters but instead attempted to teach them ways to conceal themselves. Ultimately these "Dark" Templar were found and exiled from Aiur aboard an abandoned but functional Xel'Naga freighter.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The Dark Templar travelled through space for many centuries, never permanently settling on any planets, until they found Shakuras. The world possessed a Xel'Naga Temple and the Dark Templar decided to stay to research the structure. Skakuras was a harsh desert, and the Dark Templar had to alter their own biology to adapt to the world.Dark Archon. StarCraft Compendium Protoss Units. Settlement These tribes eventually settled on Shakuras, expanded, and began life anew, but were forcibly reunited with their Khalai counterparts by Zeratul and Aldaris when the decision was made to evacuate the remaining Protoss tribes on Aiur through the Warp Gate to a safer location. Fenix remained behind to guard the Warp Gate from the other side, assisted by Jim Raynor.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. On the other side, the Protoss found Shakuras, which had not been was not fully occupied. They did not immediately find Dark Templar waiting there to greet them, and indeed the other side of the Warp Gate was completely unguarded. The Protoss refugees, feeling they were under the protection of Zeratul, established a new base camp called New Antioch. Unfortunately for the Protoss, the Zerg took control of the Warp Gate after the Protoss fled and invaded Shakuras, and the Dark Templar rescued New Antioch from the Zerg.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. In order to defeat the Zerg completely, Matriarch Raszagal revealed the secret of the Xel'Naga Temple — it was built on a nexus of cosmic energy, and could be activated to wipe out the Zerg on the planet. Unfortunately, it couldn't do so on its own. It needed the power of the Uraj and Khalis crystals to do so. After slaying the two Cerebrates around the Temple, Infested Kerrigan appeared, astonishing the Protoss, and offering alliance. She told them a new Overmind was growing on Char, and as long as the Overmind was immature, it could not control her. While the Protoss were uneasy, Raszagal immediately accepted her claims.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. Artanis and Zeratul, along with Kerrigan, traveled through the Koprulu Sector to acquire the crystals. Upon their return, they found Shakuras' Protoss population in civil war. Aldaris, leading many Protoss from Aiur, believed that Raszagal had fallen under the dark influence of Kerrigan and was determined to overthrow her. He was defeated, but before he died revealed Kerrigan's treachery. Kerrigan swiftly departed the planet.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. Zeratul and Artanis used the Khalis and Uraj to activate the Xel'Naga Temple and obliterate all the Zerg on Shakuras.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. In doing so, they caused the sun to rise, changing the nature of the world.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Fury of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. After the Sunrise In the Enslavers: Dark Vengeance series, a Dark Templar known as Ulrezaj tried to drive the Protoss of Aiur away from Shakuras. His plot involved using false Khaydarin Crystal-enhanced Zerg to run amok on the planet, as these Zerg were immune to the effects of the Xel'Naga Temple, causing the Dark Templar to hide in their secret places and leave the other Protoss to fend for themselves. Fortunately Zeratul and Artanis were able to launch an expedition aimed at destroying the false crystals. A Dark Archon Hero and other Protoss warriors infiltrated Schezar's Char base, destroying the crystals.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode IVA: "Desperate Measures" (in English). 1999-05-28. StarCraft Map Archives Ulrezaj had hatched another plot, however. Working with Terran mercenary commander Alan Schezar, they created an EMP Generator capable of weakening Protoss psionic energy, granting an enormous combat advantage. However, Zeratul's forces were able to defeat Ulrezaj and save their planet.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode VA: "Showdown" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives Kerrigan was not finished with Shakuras, however. She returned in order to "acquire" the Matriarch, who was hidden in the capital city of Talematros. As a sign of cooperation between the two groups of Protoss, both groups lived there and both contributed to its defense. The city was guarded by (in addition to the usual Protoss defenses) special Khaydarin Crystal pylon clusters which generated a powerful energy field, preventing Zerg from maneuvering in the nearby atmosphere. However, Kerrigan's agent, Samir Duran, was able to overload the Pylons through the use of explosives, destroying the entire city. In the mass confusion, Kerrigan kidnapped Raszagal. End of the Brood War In the aftermath of the failed joint UED-Terran Dominion-Protoss attack against Char, Artanis and the survivors of his fleet returned to Shakuras to rebuild their civilization. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue (in English). 1998. Artanis spent many years trying to unite the Khalai and Dark Templar tribes and began researching Xel'Naga technology for the eventual war with the Zerg.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16.2005-11-06. Shinigami. BlizzCon Write-Up Warboards. Accessed 2007-07-26. Locations Establishments *New Antioch *Shakuras Templar Proving Grounds *Talematros Landforms *Isle of Razjan *Kakaru Keys *Midnight Lagoon *Mausoleum *River Lethe Regions *Sanctuary Structures *Warp Gate *Xel'Naga Temple Prophecies A Protoss by the name of Tenarsis had kept track of oracular visions experienced by Protoss of Aiur for generations. According to these prophecies "A dark land of ancient plateaus and oceans of night... Night becomes day, and our ancient fathers aid us... We erase that which blights our face, but not that which lies within... The land that rests in twilight will be the place of our greatest triumph and also our greatest shame."1999-04-23, Mirage. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed on 2007-11-08 References Category:Planets Category: Protoss